A Sinister Love: Stein's Experiment
by Ravermelon
Summary: You've woken up from your Memory to find a half naked Stein. Comment or rate . Ill be posting the last part the Juicy bits xD


A Sinister Love: Stein's Experiment.  
Reader x Stein

Your eyes flutter open you look around and hes gone you blinks looking down at your hands you will them to move. You move your hand to your neck feeling the till swollen skin the heat it produced. "What.. happened" You saw steins face flash in your mind the cruel smile the laughter echoing in your head.

You move sitting up on the table "Why am i here..Where am i..."

"You are in My lab My sweet_" Stein said stepping from a room off to your left a towel covered his head. You watched him reach up and tussle his hair in an attempt to dry it. Peering out from under the towel he laughed at your bewildered expression. you made the realization that he must have showered "But why" You thought.

"I id nothing to you while you were out" pulling the towel from his head he dropped it to the floor with a grin "Or maybe i did" he chuckled putting his glasses on.

You were snapped back to reality with The "Or maybe I did" comment. You didn't noticed your eyes had followed the patter of stitching that covered his body across his well toned chest to the edge of the towel. But he had.

"You like what you see _" You jumped as he began to approach you with every step you inch away.

"Don't Move _" he said softly the warning blew past your mind as you kept backing away.

"You stop mo..." You suddenly felt like you were falling reaching out you rey to grab a hold of something and a scalpel cuts your arm open cleanly you hiss at the pain as blood poured out of your wound slowly. The next thing you saw was stein he had you arm in his hands gently turning it examining the cut. "Don't move" this time it was a stern command.

"I-it hurts" you whined

"No shit. I told you not to move for a reason. Now you might have a scar on your Beautiful skin" He muttered to himself. He looked intently at your arm bringing it level with his face you could feel his breath on your skin. this made your heart race and your blood tingle "I might have to stitch this up i looks pretty deep. Lets clean up the blood first." The next moment you saw his tongue slither out of his mouth and starting at your elbow he began lapping at the blood in slow tantalizing strokes. As he reaches the the actual cut you cant take it any more and a small but audible moan escaped your lips. His eyes meet yours as le slowly lapped over the cut causing you to moan a little louder "Ste.." You cover your mouth to keep another moan from escaping. you can feel him smirking your against your skin. He knew this was a pleasurable experience for you by the way you looked at him through half closed eyes.

You pulled your am free of his grasp breathing heavily you watched him lick your blood fro his lips "Well My little kitten you seem to have enjoyed yourself. Now to close the wound" He touched your arm slightly "Sleep" he commanded you eyes began to feel heavy and you tried to fight it but whatever he did it was too strong. "No..I ...don't want to..."

Stein Pov:

Looking down at your face that now laid across his lap gently pushing strands of your hair from your face he smiled "Clumsy girl. You cant escape Anymore" he looked at the 4 inch cut and smiled pulling some thread from his pocket and a needle from behind his ear. After a few moments you had a neatly placed stitched that looks much like the ones that crossed his body. Leaning down he kissed your neck where he had bitten you and them the stitching on your arm. Reaching under you gently he picked you up carrying you back you your apartment.

Your pov:

Your eyes open the next day and you roll over looking out the window you say the sun setting. " A Dream..?" something catches your eye. A note. Lifting the note from its place beside your clock your eyes scan its contents.

"Rest today.  
I will be there to see you at 8pm  
P.s: Don't hide. Or do Ill find you Either way"

You could feel the smirk behind that last remark. you glanced at the clock it said 6:30pm you feel the tug of the stitches on your shoulder and you sigh taking off your shirt examining the signature Stein stitches that now held your wound closed. the Large clock tower out side struck 8pm. confused you look at the note and then to your clock it says 6:40pm your eyes glance back at the note flipping it over.

P.S.S "I changed your clock" You looked out the darkened window and then screamed to no one in particular.

"FUCKING BASTARD! What the hell does he want from me. Why is he touring with me like a mouse!"

I don't own soul eater but i do own this story.  
I don't own you but stein might after this night is over with.  
Comment or fave. Rate please so i know if i should post the Funll on lemon part of the story.

Melon Out!  
;O;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
